When treating some diseased part within blood vessels or internal tube organs by means of laser surgery, the process employed in the prior art involved inserting the endoscope or the optical fiber into the blood vessels or the internal tube organs, and lighting the interior of diseased part by a light-guide which is attached with the end portion of the endoscope for observing or diagnosing the diseased part or internal hemorrhage place through an object lens of the endoscope. After that the laser surgery was treated through the optical fiber which was inserted therein.
However, due to those attachments upon the head such as the light-guide, the object lens and or the optical fiber was exposed upon the top, so that those attachments were easily adhered to and stained by blood, body fluids, foods, sarcomata, secreting fluid and the like. Consequently the diseased parts were often invisible, otherwise, the irradiation of the laser was insufficient. Furthermore due to such an erosion upon the surfaces of attachments causing by the adherence of the above, there was a danger of spoiling the functions of the attachments. Furthermore, when the endoscope is inserted into the blood vessels as a former case, initially one or two other places of the blood vessels used to be cut open excepting an inserting place of the endoscope originally. From the above one or two openings upon them, a disposable type tube catheter for using the blood vessels is inserted into the blood vessels through the above openings to inject an amount of a physiological salt solution through the catheter into the blood vessels in order to inflate the blood vessels with the solution for stopping the flow of blood temporarily, and then the endoscope is inserted from the proper opening.
As to the material of the catheter, it is not transparent, so that one can not look through the tube wall which has not any transillumination of the laser beam.
Further, in the case of general rubber products in transparency, it had a tendency to go down the strength of material because of using a small amount of powder type volcanizing agent or volcanizing accelerater. Therefore, in order to keep the strength of material, it was common to increase the thickness of material whereby it was unable to inflate.